A very SUPERNATURAL: Fathers Day
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: 16 años después de cerrar las puertas del infierno. Dean y Sam Winchester se han convertido en padres normales de los suburbios, ambos han formado su propia familia. Sin embargo el hijo mayor de Dean, John Winchester se mete en problemas al desaparecer de un campamento sin avisarle a nadie. Dean no estará contento con su travesura. Advertencia de contenido: spank, castigo corporal,
1. Chapter 1

***_Antes de comenzar esta historia quiero hacer unas aclaraciones de la misma, Sam y Dean Winchester son padres de dos chicos cada uno. No hablare de madres aqui, seria una historia bastante larga como para 4 capitulos XD. Ok, los hijos de Dean son... John Samuel Winchester (de 15 años y protagonista de esta historia) y Casey Winchester (de 8 años y que mágicamente es la reencarnación humana de Castiel, pero el no lo sabe). Los hijos de Sam son Henry Eric Winchester (de 12 años) y Robert Winchester (conocido como Robie de 16 años) también participa un hermano inventado de los Winchester, Jeff Winchester que tambien tiene un hijo, Demian Winchester (de un año) Las edades de los hermanos estarian entre los 40 y 50, excepto Jeff que estaría entre los 33 a 37. Ahora si, disfruten de la historia_**

**A VERY SUPERNATURAL: FATHERS DAY**

— Venga Deán, hay que salir por unos tragos. — Le rogaba Sam a su hermano mayor quien le daba evasivas mientras fingía preparar una sopa en la cocina.

— No Sam, ya te dije que no puedo. Tengo que esperar que los chicos regresen.

— Deán, tus hijos se han ido de campamento con los Scouts, no van a volver hasta el próximo lunes.

— Eso no lo sabes Samuel.

— Sí, sí que lo sé... Robie me lo ha contado esta mañana.

—Bueno pues tu hijo tampoco tiene las noticias al día. — Se quejo Deán, odiaba tener que admitir que Sam tenía la razón.

—Deán, a Robie se lo ha contado John ayer mismo... Y tú también sabes que tanto John como Casey regresan el lunes.

—Está bien, vale sabelotodo, tienes razón... Mis hijos no vendrán a casa hasta el lunes, pero quedaron en llamarme hoy. — Aseguró Deán.

— ¿Llamar? ¿Desde dónde? ¿El teléfono público de medio del bosque?... Venga Deán, en el campamento no hay señal de celular, ¿por qué no quieres venir conmigo esta noche? — Pregunto Sam confundido. Desde hacía 15 años en que ambos se habían convertido en padres por primera vez, y desde se entonces Deán se reservaba las salidas de fines de semana del mes de julio, era tan extraño.

— Porque no quiero y ya, además tú deberías salir con tus hijos esta noche, ¿también eres Papá, recuerdas? — Pregunto Deán irónicamente y Sam sólo se rió.

— Has dicho, "debería salir con ellos" Pero no. Mis niños también decidieron hacerse de sus planes y Robert se ha ido a N.Y a dar un concierto con su banda y Henry está castigado en su cuarto hasta nueva orden.

— ¿Castigado?, venga Sam es el día del padre, deberías dejar que ese chico te consienta.

— Pues en vez de consentirme parece querer acabar conmigo, Deán que lo he encontrado robando de mi cartera.

— Sam tiene 12 años, los niños son así... Tú también lo hiciste a su edad.

— Si, ¿y recuerdas lo que me hizo papá? — Pregunto Sam, ambos se quedaron callados ante el recuerdo de la soberana paliza que John le dio. — Como sea, día del padre o no... Henry se queda castigado en su cuarto. — Dijo Sam, Deán sólo asintió pues aunque no le gustaba la idea, ambos tenían como regla de hermanos "_el no meterse en los métodos de crianza del otro_"

— Vale pues entonces llama a Jeff, también es tu hermano ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ya lo hice, quería organizar una cena para los tres, pero resulta que nuestro hermanito esta en el hospital.

— ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Deán con preocupación y lamentándose por no llamar más seguido a su hermano.

— Tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada grave... Neal me ha dicho que se ha intoxicado con los mariscos, le dan el alta mañana.

— Yo lo mató, esta es la tercera vez ya, en que se intoxica con los malditos mariscos.

— No te enojes tanto con él, también nos ha mandado otra cosa. — Dijo Sam y empezó a revisar el móvil. — Míralo, es tan tierno. — Dijo Sam y le dio el móvil, entonces Deán pudo ver una fotografía de su hermano en el hospital y cargando a su sobrino en brazos.

— ¿Es Demian? Pero si esta enorme. — Exclamo Deán sobre el bebé.

— Lo sé, igualito que su padre, creciendo como si no hubiera mañana. — Dijo Sam a mitad de un suspiro.

— Pero mira quien fue a hablar, gigantón. — Se burló Deán.

— Cállate... Y mejor dime que si saldrás conmigo esta noche.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo NO, Sam... Y ya deja de molestarme.

—Pues dame una buena razón. — Pidió Sam, Deán se quedo perplejo y estaba seguro de que si tuviera unos años menos le rompería la cara a su hermano. En ese momento y como si fuese una señal, el celular de Deán sonó. Era el encargado de los boyscouts, Ric.

— Si, Hola Ric... ¿Está todo bien con mis hijos? — Pregunto Deán. Lo siguiente que Sam vio fue el rostro de su hermano mayor pasando por todas las emociones, miedo, preocupación, enojo y finalmente todo tras cortar la llamada.

— ¿Va todo bien con los chicos? — Cuestiono Sam, era raro ver a Deán de esa forma tan indescifrable.

— No, ese mocoso... Cuando ponga mis manos en él. — Murmuró Deán molesto.

— ¿Qué Deán? ¿Qué paso? — Volvió a preguntar Sam

—Pasa que a John, a tu sobrino se le ha terminado el cerebro. Se ha escapado del campamento esta mañana y le ha pedido a Casey que lo cubra, por suerte tengo un niño inteligente y le ha dicho a Ric que su hermano se ha ido a ver a la noviecilla.

— Vaya, ¿a quién me recuerda a mí eso? — Pregunto Sam con ironía y sólo recibió una fea mirada de su hermano.

— No es gracioso Sam, ha cruzado un bosque sólo, ha dejado a su hermano de 8 años sólo, con un montón de desconocidos… Dios ha sido una idiotez enorme. — Grito Deán molesto.

— Venga, tranquilízate Deán... ¿quieres que vaya yo a por él a casa de la novia? — Ofreció Sam

— No, iré yo mismo a por él... Te agradecería si vas a recoger a Casey, está muy asustado y con Ric en el fuerte del campamento victoria.

— Vale, voy ya mismo... Sólo voy a por Henry a la habitación, pensándolo bien su castigo se fue a la mierda. — Dijo Sam mientras iba hacía la escalera.

— Y Sam, si llevas a Casey un rato a pasear, te lo agradecería mucho. — Dijo Deán desde abajo, Sam lo miro fijo pero asintió antes de llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, esa última petición sólo podía significar dolor para el trasero de su sobrino.

Deán salió rápidamente de la casa y subió al impala, haciendo ruido de llantas por pisar el acelerador a fondo, tenía que ir rápidamente con su hijo y cuando lo tuviera en sus manos…

Deán llego en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Casandra Rose, la novia de su hijo mayor. Ella vivía al otro lado del pueblo, pero no tuvo reparo en viajar a toda velocidad para llegar a la casa. Bajo del impala y con grandes zancadas llego hasta el frente de la puerta de la casa, millones de ideas sobre castigos vinieron a su mente en ese segundo, pero solo toco el timbre. A los pocos segundos el padre de Casandra le atendió.

**_*Por favor Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Deán llego en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Casandra Rose, la novia de su hijo mayor. Ella vivía al otro lado del pueblo, pero no tuvo reparo en viajar a toda velocidad para llegar a la casa. Bajo del impala y con grandes zancadas llego hasta el frente de la puerta de la casa, millones de ideas sobre castigos vinieron a su mente en ese segundo, pero solo toco el timbre. A los pocos segundos el padre de Casandra le atendió.

— O pero mira nada mas, Deán Winchester se digna a visitar a su viejo amigo. — exclamo el hombre con ironía.

— Hola Joe, me da gusto verte. — le dijo Deán, se dieron la mano y luego un breve abrazo. Deán y Joe habían trabajado juntos un par de años atrás, de hecho fue uno de los primeros amigos normales que Deán tuvo tras cerrar las puertas del infierno.

— Pero pasa, tomemos un trago. — dijo Joe, Deán camino tras él unos pasos y miro a su alrededor, toda la casa estaba diferente a como la recordaba, seguramente recién remodelada.

— Tal vez en otro momento Joe, solo vine a recoger a mi hijo… esta aquí, ¿verdad? — pregunto Deán, aun que realmente estaba seguro de que así era.

— Mmm, si… llego hace como dos horas, ¿te lo llevas tan pronto? — pregunto el hombre interesado, ahora Deán recordaba que ese tipo siempre metía las narices donde no debía y por eso evitaba visitarlo.

— Si, he… es que uno de sus tíos esta en el hospital, quiero llevarlo de visita. — comento Deán como excusa y eso pareció bastarle al tipo para cerrar la boca.

— Vaya mierda, espero que ese hermano tuyo se recupere… déjame llamar a tu muchacho, esta con Cassie en el piso de arriba. — dijo el hombre y se fue por las escaleras, Deán se quedo estoico en su posición, era como un soldado, uno muy cabreado tratando de controlarse.

Joe Black llego hasta el segundo piso, ahí estaba su hija con John (el hijo de Deán), viendo una especie de película de cultura pop en la Tv

— John, tu papá está abajo… viene por ti. — dijo el hombre y el chico no pudo evitar dar un salto en su asiento.

— ¿Mi papá?... no, eso no puede ser. — dijo el chico en medio de un temblor.

— Si es él, dice que uno de tus tíos esta en el hospital. — comento el hombre, el miedo inicial de John por un Deán con cinturón en mano desapareció y apareció la preocupación en su corazón, así que le dio un beso rápido a su novia y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

A penas llegar a la planta baja, John pudo notar la expresión de "_Estas en problemas_" en el rostro de su padre. Y Deán no pudo evitar ponerse más furioso al ver el descaro de su hijo, pues aun estaba vestido con el uniforme de los Scouts, seguramente había mentido a todo el mundo en esa casa también.

— Papá ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Tranquilo hijo, ya te lo explico en el auto… muchas gracias Joe, hasta la próxima. — exclamo Deán y antes de dar oportunidad al sujeto de despedirse, puso sus duras manos sobre los hombros de John y lo saco de la casa.

— Sube al auto. — ordeno Deán apenas estar afuera de esa casa.

— ¿Papá que está pasando? ¿Tío Sam, esta bien?— pregunto John preocupado, John se giro y lo miro incrédulo.

— ¡¿Cómo qué, que está pasando?! John Samuel Winchester, te has escapado del campamento… ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! — le grito Deán, el chico se quedo helado. Su padre lo acababa de engañar para hacerlo salir del único lugar en el que su trasero estaría a salvo. Una casa ajena, ahora sí que estaba perdido.

— Papá, yo… yo te lo puedo explicar. — dijo el chico

— Oh sí, sí que me lo vas a explicar jovencito… pero en casa, ahora sube al auto. — le ordeno Deán, John se lo pensó un segundo pero conociendo a su padre como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que si desobedecía era capaz de zurrarle a media calle, así que se subió al auto.

— Y ni una sola palabra hasta que lleguemos a casa, porque si no… no respondo. — advirtió Deán y John no tuvo más que quedarse callado y con la cabeza abajo en todo el trayecto.

Apenas estacionar el auto en el garaje de la casa, Deán se bajo del lado del conductor y saco del brazo a John de la parte trasera, sin soltarlo camino hasta dentro de la casa y lo arrastro hasta la sala.

— Siéntate. — le ordeno pero prácticamente, él lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá con un empujón leve. Después el se sentó en el sofá de frente. — Y ahora jovencito quiero escuchar, esa maravillosa y muy buena explicación que has estado guardando. — dijo Deán con una sonrisa, lo que era aun peor que verlo cabreado. Esa sonrisa significaba desilusión y mucho pero mucho enojo y ganas de zurrar culos.

— Papá, yo… yo tenía que verla, tienes que entenderme. — le rogo John, Deán lo miro en silencio por un segundo, ese chico había heredado su debilidad por las mujeres y por experiencia propia sabia que eso no traía nada bueno cuando se era tan joven como John.

— No jovencito, esa no es una explicación… es una estupidez, tú mismo fuiste quien me pidió ir a ese campamento en primer lugar, ahora no me puedes venir a decir que te escapaste porque te dio la gana… así que Jovencito, si no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces…

— Yo no quería ir a ese campamento, papá — murmuro el chico pero no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso y Deán le escucho.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Yo no quería ir, solo te lo dije porque… porque Casey quería ir, y yo sabía que si yo no iba con él, no le ibas a dar permiso de ir tampoco. — comento el muchacho, sus intenciones nobles relajaron un poco más a Deán.

— John, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces… tienes que dejar que yo sea el papá aquí, tú no puedes saber que le hubiera dicho a tu hermano… ya te he dicho que el que toma las decisiones aquí soy yo, y no me gusta que me mientan, ni aun que busques ayudar a tu hermano con eso… es una mentira de todas formas.

— Lo sé papá… perdóname. — murmuro John, dejando caer las primeras lagrimas por sus mejillas.

— No tenias porque escapar, me has dado un susto de muerte… y no es la primera vez que lo haces, así que hijo… el castigo está más que merecido.

— Si papá

— Muy bien, entonces ven aquí. — indicándole con una palma su regazo, el chico lo miro suplicante. — Oh si jovencito, te voy a castigar… me has mentido, te has puesto en peligro al escapar de esa forma por el bosque… así que ven aquí ya mismo o voy a sacarme el cinturón e hijo, eso no te va a gustar nada. — advirtió Deán y John no tuvo más que ponerse en pie y dar un paso hacia el regazo de su padre, quien antes de dejarlo caer en su posición le desabrocho los shorts del uniforme de Scouts y los dejo caer al suelo...

**_*Por favor Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

— Muy bien, entonces ven aquí. — indicándole con una palma su regazo, el chico lo miro suplicante. — Oh si jovencito, te voy a castigar… me has mentido, te has puesto en peligro al escapar de esa forma por el bosque… así que ven aquí ya mismo o voy a sacarme el cinturón e hijo, eso no te va a gustar nada. — advirtió Deán y John no tuvo más que ponerse en pie y dar un paso hacia el regazo de su padre, quien antes de dejarlo caer en su posición le desabrocho los shorts del uniforme de Scouts y los dejo caer al suelo.

— No, papi… no desnudo, por favor. — le rogo el chico y trato de agacharse para alzarse los shorts pero Deán no lo dejo y se l

o puso sobre el regazo. John empezó a patalear y a sacudirse como una culebrilla.

_SWAT_

— Basta John. — le dijo Deán tras la fuerte palmada. — Este castigo te lo tienes más que merecido. — le dijo y entonces dejo caer su mano con dureza sobre el culo del muchacho.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— John Winchester, espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Porque si no, no solamente te voy a castigar por meses sin salir, también te voy a dar una zurra cada noche durante un mes… ¿he sido claro hijo?

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Pregunte, ¿si he sido claro hijo?

— No es justo. — murmuro el chico entre lagrimas, Deán estaba sorprendido por la respuesta. Por lo regular John era un chico inteligente y nunca hacían falta más que un par de azotes para hacerle ver sus errores, pero ahora, el ya era un adolescente de 15 años y seguramente los cambios en el ya se estaban presentando, era normal.

— Oh, tienes razón… no es justo. — dijo Deán, detuvo la paliza unos segundos y entonces le bajo el calzoncillo al chico, logrando observar el ligero tono rojo del trasero de John.

— No, no papá, no… espera. — rogo el chico y llevo la mano hacia atrás para cubrirse, pero Deán tomo su mano en la suya y la coloco sobre su espalda.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Hahaha, auuu no papi... no — empezó a gritar el chico, la mano de Dean realmente estaba impactando contra su trasero con mucha fuerza.

— Tienes razón hijo, no es justo… no es justo que me mientas y que después me asustes de esa manera.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando me entere que te habías ido solo por el bosque? — pregunto Deán lleno de enojo, pero sobre todo estaba muy emocional. Cuando Ric le dijo que el chico había escapado por la madrugada en el bosque, solo puedo pensar en que algún Wendigo o Leviathan lo podría haber asesinado. — Lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta hijo… Ya llego el tiempo de que dejes de pensar solo en ti y pienses en nosotros… en tu familia.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— No quiero que jamás te vuelvas a escapar de esa forma.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— No quiero que involucres a tu hermano en tus mentiras ni que lo dejes solo como hoy, ¿sabes que el pobre lleva llorando durante horas? Y todo porque al jovencito se le dio la gana de ver a su novia.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

_SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT_

— Entonces dime hijo, ¿es justo lo que hiciste?

John ya estaba llorando sin control, no solo porque su culo le empezaba a picar y a doler a montones, si no que su padre siempre tenía esa habilidad de hacerle ver las cosas desde otra prospectiva, desde el punto donde él era culpable de muchas cosas y donde su padre tenía razón, donde se daba cuenta de que a veces no pensaba las cosas de la forma correcta.

— No señor, no fue justo. — logro decir el chico.

— ¿Este castigo es justo? — pregunto Deán

— Si señor, me lo merezco... he sido un completo idiota. — grito el chico y como recompensa recibió una palmada muy dura que hizo eco en la habitación y lo hizo gritar muy fuerte. Entonces Deán le acomodo los calzoncillos y lo sentó en su regazo.

— Shshsh, ya paso hijo… papi te tiene, papa te perdona. — le decía Deán, pegándoselo a su pecho para consolarlo y también porque tenía la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos, realmente se había llevado un susto de muerte tras su desaparición.

Con John todo era diferente a cualquier chico, el no decía nada, solo lloraba y se dejaba consolar por su padre hasta que se calmaba lo suficiente como para hablar, en eso era muy parecido a Sam, siempre hablando como un adulto.

— Siento haberte asustado y a Casey, no lo volveré a hacer nunca, nunca… ¿me perdonas papá? — pregunto el chico, limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas de las mejillas y mirando a su padre con esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado que tanto conmueven a la gente.

— Claro que si mi niño, estas perdonado… Y castigado tres semanas. — le dijo Deán con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tres semanas?, pero papá…

— Y sin rechistar jovencito, que entonces te cambio el castigo por otro poco de amor paternal duro. — dijo Deán, haciendo el gesto de sacarse el cinturón. John asintió miserable y Deán le dio un beso en la frente.

— Papá — dijo el chico mortificado.

— Oh por dios, nadie nos ha visto… aunque te recomiendo que te vistas, no querrás que tu tío Sam llegue con los chicos y te vean así ¿verdad? — le dijo Deán con un bonito giño de ojo, el chico se levanto horrorizado ante la idea de que alguien lo viera en cueros, así que se levanto y se acomodo los shorts del uniforme.

— Auuu, eres muy duro papá— se quejo el chico mientras se sobaba el trasero, Deán sonrió un poco.

— ¿Duro yo? No que va… yo soy muy blando, créeme… si tu abuelo estuviera aquí, te juro que te hubiera dado una paliza con el cinturón y luego antes de dormir una con el cepillo y ha… claro te castigaría como un año… eso si es duro.

John se quedo perplejo al escuchar tal narración, primero pensó que se trataba de alguna broma pero viendo el rostro de su padre se dio cuenta de que no.

— Vaya, el tío Jeff tenía razón cuando dijo que el abuelo era el tipo más duro que podría existir en la tierra. — comento el chico.

— Si, eso es algo que Jeff diría… en el especial con él, papá siempre lo traía cortito por ser el más pequeño de la familia… así que anda, ve a cambiarte. — ordeno Deán y con una última y leve nalgada mando al chico escaleras arriba.

Deán entonces se pudo sentar en el sofá de la casa, se quedo pensativo unos minutos… a su padre, John Winchester, como le hubiera gustado que pudiera conocer a sus hijos, a los de Sam, a los de Jeff… seguramente estaría orgulloso de ellos.

Al poco rato llego Sam, traía de la mano al pequeño Casey quien comía un helado de chocolate y este corrió a abrazar a su padre apenas verlo.

— Papi, papi… ¿John está bien? — pregunto muy asustado

— Si campeón, tu hermano está bien… de hecho… ¿Por qué no subes a decirle que se vista bien y te cambias tu también?... vamos a salir a comer con el tío esta noche. — dijo Deán, el niño lo miro emocionado y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Sam no entendía lo que había escuchado pero fue algo así como" vamos a salir a comer con el tío esta noche." Así que sonrió y se sentó junto a su hermano en el sofá.

— ¿Así que… vamos a salir a comer? Eso es nuevo. — dijo Sam en tono burlón

— Cállate, aun puedo cambiar de opinión. — comento Deán.

— Y hablando de eso… ¿vas a contarme que pasa contigo en estos días? — cuestiono Sam

— Mira Sam… no espero que lo entiendas pero… tengo miedo hombre, digo… nosotros no tuvimos un papá de lujo, el hizo lo mejor que puedo con nosotros pero cometió muchos fallos… y tengo miedo de cometer esos mismos errores con mis hijos. — murmuro Deán.

— Deán, ser papá significa tener miedo… nunca sabes lo que podría pasar con los hijos, te lo digo hermano… yo también tengo miedo, pero cada quien hace lo mejor que puede y… papá nos crio muy bien… se que estaría orgulloso de ti, de tu trabajo como padre… míralos Deán, John y Casey son buenos chicos… lo estás haciendo bien hermano. — aseguro Sam

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Deán sonrió.

— Supongo que tienes razón Sammy, lo que significa que tú también eres un buen padre… vaya que extrañaba estos sermones.

— Cállate Deán.

— jejajajaja, si claro… Bitch

— Jerk

Así que esa noche los hermanos Winchester y sus hijos salieron a comer, era la primera vez en años que Deán y Sam se daban cuenta de su situación, ahora eran padres y tenían la vida que siempre habían soñado… una vida normal y sin monstruos.

**_* Hola queridos lectores, bueno esta historia es en honor a tres cosas, primero que nada es para celebrar la reciente paternidad de Jensen Ackles, y segundo para celebrar que Jared esta esperando un segundo bebe. Amo a estos chicos, sin ellos jamas abría comenzado a escribir asi que este tributo es para ellos. Se que a muchas personas les prometi terminar varias historias la semana pasada, pero soy un fan Gleek y he pasado una semana de duelo por la perdida de Cory Monteith aqui tambien dedico esta historia, gracias a Cory por inspirarme a ser una mejor persona dia a dia. Little, Dream, Luna, esto es para ustedes como siempre... las tengo bastante presentes en mi mente siempre y gracias a todos por leer esto._**

**_Por favor Review! (haganme saber si deberia seguir con esta linea de historia, donde los Winchester son padres de familia)_**


End file.
